


For you, a thousand times over

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Deep feelings, Emotional, Inspired by an amazing fanart, M/M, Season 1 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: "For you, a thousand times over."- Khaled Hosseini, The Kite Runner.I chose this specific quote because it means going back and devoting yourself to someone as many times needed. Allen would drop his search for the truth a thousand times over if it meant protecting Michael and their relationship.Piece inspired bythis amazing fanart.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	For you, a thousand times over

Allen was frozen on spot. Michael’s soft fingers were touching his chin and raising his head enough to see the brown eyes that shined because of the lamp on the desk. He had been typing and drinking and smoking and taking inputs from Michael for the report they were going to deliver. A report that was going to change everything for them, the country, _history_.

When he was done, he leaned back on the chair and gestured for Michael to read it and approve it. The Captain leaned so close to read the file and his strong perfume filled Allen’s nose, the one that Allen was sure it was Michael’s trademark. He could sense Michael was in a room just by his smell. And boy, he smelled great.

“Are you sure about this?” Allen asked and Michael turned his face to him, and they were _so close._

“Yes.” The Captain straightened his body. “Go ahead with this.”

“No… I mean, are you in this with me for the long run? I don’t want you to lose your job like Fuller lost or something even worse….”

“Doc.”

“And you could end up with your mind messed up…”

“Doc.”

“And _disgraced_ because of me.”

“Allen!” Michael spoke louder and it was his first name, something that never happened. But what made Allen stop talking were the soft fingers touching his chin, where his beard was slightly thicker.

“I’m -”

“Stop it. I am well aware of what could happen and I am _in_ for this. I am here _for you._ ”

There was a heavy silence in the room and the professor was sure it had nothing to do with their report confirming what happened in Washington, DC was caused by UFOs and what that could mean. It had nothing to do with the generals and Project Blue Book. 

Because if it had, Michael would have already let him go. He wouldn’t be threading his fingers through Allen’s beard until they reached the professor’s hair.

“I thought you knew by now that I am committed to you.” Michael softly whispered and Allen felt his skin shiver everywhere. Things had been changing gradually for them over the last few months, so Allen knew for a fact Michael was not talking about their job.

Michael’s fingers returned to Allen’s chin. “You look so handsome when you are thinking, doc. Is your brilliant brain trying to understand what is happening now?”

Actually, Allen’s brain was fighting against his body, against the need to get up and kiss Michael right now. What would that do to their job, though? Would it ruin their chemistry? Would that be _too much_ for them? 

“I am guessing you are not very used to being complimented, right?”

“Only about my brain.”

“Your brain is definitely something else but I am more focused in something else.”

And Allen could see Michael’s eyes dropping from his to somewhere down, somewhere between the professor’s legs. 

“Are you sure about this?” This time, Allen’s question had nothing to do with their report. He needed to know if this was for real.

“I am very sure.” Michael’s finger started to dig a little in his skin, urging him to stand up. Allen let go of his glass of whisky, the pipe, the typewriter, the UFOs and raised to be welcome in Michael’s embrace.

Allen held Michael tightly by his waist as he kissed the Captain desperately, moving them backwards until he was pressing the man’s body on the wall. His hands fumbled with buttons and zippers, removing layers, ties, white shirts, suits and his hands finally touching the warm skin of the Captain’s body.

“Bed, please.” Michael whispered against Allen’s lips and started pushing him towards the small single bed from the hotel. Their hands interlaced as Michael explored Allen’s body with his lips and the professor began to wonder when ever someone made him feel like that before, like he was going to burst at any moment. 

They kissed.

They made love.

They never lost their connection a single moment, and when Allen sighed loudly after his orgasm, Michael was there to bring him down from the clouds through sweet little kisses. He breathed in Michael’s perfume and he realized that he was smelling too of that same perfume, and that made Allen smile. 

“Allen.” Michael softly called, leaving more sweet kisses on Allen’s neck. “This was so good.”

Allen held him tightly to his body, a sudden fear of losing the man he so dearly cared for taking over him. He couldn’t lose Michael, not to some fucking UFO sighting and US Air Force cover-up.

“Let’s not do this.” Allen finally said, opening his heart. 

“What?” Michael asked and he was already raising from Allen’s body, face in panic.

“The report, let’s not handle it.” The professor could almost touch Michael’s relief and he beat himself up for letting the man think for even just a second that he meant _them_.

“Ah.” Michael said, sighing and laying beside Allen, but not breaking their embrace. “I am surprised you are saying this.”

“If we do, we are putting _this_ -” And Allen gestured to their bodies. “In jeopardy.”

Michael observed him for a few seconds, his expressions going from surprised to thoughtful and then, finally, to proud. “You’re putting us above your search for truth.” He stated.

“Yes.” Allen answered and there was not a single doubt in his mind about the choice. 

“You know this is something we have to protect that has harsher consequences, right?”

“I know.”

Michael sighed and he kissed him again, leaving in Allen’s heart the certainty this was something _really_ worth fighting for and protecting. Michael Quinn was one of a kind.


End file.
